Breaking Hearts
by seth 8627
Summary: Gina LaSalle had just left her sister's swearing in- early, for that matter- to a case that hit too close for home. Did it break her or make her? Centered on 'Girl in the Blue Mask'. I own nothing. Please read and review, all comments welcome


AN; Hello, this is a sequel of sorts to 'One Night' but can easily be read without. Basically another one of my, 'Gina doesn't make any sense,' fixes. This is my take on why Mick and Gina weren't together in the last few episodes.

PS... I'm posting cause I just finished painting my room. I needed a reward, and this had been sitting around for a while. Sorry;)

* * *

A cloud hung over her head. To her, it was a noose. Yes. She was happy for her sister- well, a part of her was. That instinctual piece that told her to back family, especially as she was the only one who remotely understood her, even when half the time all she wanted to do was shoot her. There was an undeniable flood of relief when Coop's call came, opening the door for her escape once again, and at the same time, grief that yet another evil clutched a section of the world.

That cloud had followed her throughout the case. Suffocated her from that phone call to when she'd re entered the morgue. Professionalism meant that her focus would be on the case; she wouldn't dream of giving him the satisfaction of letting her standards slip.

It was the down time that got to her. The time when she couldn't help but draw the links that tied her memories to all of this, and it had just happened again.

Unbelievably paint of all things had brought it up. The subtle deception and torture devised in advertising. She didn't need the lectures of how easy self-esteem could be manipulated. Your reflection distorted into an ugly lie that opposed the truth. There was no substitution for experience.

"You know, at my sister's swearing in, my father referred to her as the smart one..." The statement burst out of her normally filtered thoughts.

"I assume that makes you the pretty one." Beth remarked dryly, completely missing the importance.

"He doesn't even realize what he's saying. He just always thought that was enough for me. He's shocked when I achieve anything."

Her colleague tried to point out a positive, "Well is he thinking, maybe, why you over achieve…?"

Gina stopped before she could hear the rest of the excuse. "No, his type of thinking is that I don't have what it takes for this job. And that he's expecting me to fail."

"You need to call him and tell him he's wrong." The woman ordered, quietly seething on her friend's behalf.

"My father's never been wrong a day in his life Beth."

The blonde sighed, balefully explaining a rule that had defined her life.

That conversation ended up the same way many of the people who visited this part of the hospital- dead. Leaving the morgue and hospital in silence, the pair only resumed bouncing case ideas once they were out of the depressing sterile air of the hospital. It was a welcome distraction for the both women. Making use of the time they spent so regularly stuck in traffic. Giving the illusion of quickening the journey to their gym office.

It wasn't until they got in that she could start seeing the bigger picture. "That could explain the relationship between the unsub and the secondary victim or patient."

"Husband/Wife. Brother/Sister." Beth suggested automatically,

"No na no, the Unsub is a man. It is way too easy to manipulate the emotions of a young girl." She had to pause, solely to push down the wave of memories. "Believe me, it's Father/ Daughter."

"Okay. I'll run it by Sam." She moved to the other side of the room to set her things down on her desk. Studying her with no small amount of worry. "Are you alright?"

Gina was grateful that Beth had begun to develop some ability to censor her thought-to-speech process since joining the Red Cell team. Not so long ago she could remember ever budding question that entered the older woman's mind would be emitted continuously and unfiltered. Although the only time they had been more tiring than amusing had been during her last few weeks on her medical confinement as she found herself bombarded by opinionated remarks. So Gina defiantly appreciated the fact her rambling about Cindy was left just as that, rambling. No pressing for details. No looking into the profiling side of it. Beth had just heard her out and let it be.

* * *

When they met up with the others later that day she noticed the look Beth had briefly exchanged with Coop. Of course, he had paired her up so she could be babysat. Prophet had smiled uneasily at her and Mick almost ignored her completely. It was her fault after all. She had been blowing him off ever since her parents had summoned her a few weeks ago. He had tried to get her to talk to him, even take him with her, and she refused. He wouldn't have understood. Part of her was scared that he would.

As close as they had gotten, she still wouldn't talk about her childhood. They'd swapped a few military stories, a few life horrors, and inadvertently helped each other move on from the nightmares. But the pair still blatantly avoided anything close to romance, sticking to the familiarity of flirting and teasing. Neither wanted to ruin their friendship.

Now as they joked about Mick shooting stuffed toys, she couldn't help but feel annoyed that they weren't taking the case seriously. And when their attention returned to it, she was shown the red flag as Sam, of all people, tried to sympathize with the Unsub. Words found themselves forming before she could resist.

"...So whose hell is worse? His? Or hers?" Frustration and anger had finally caught up with her. Yet Gina didn't feel any relief from letting any of it out; she felt weak. She'd just proved his point. Her Father was always right. With her façades failing she turned and left, trying to avoid the embarrassment of staying.

Beth drew a sharp breath, looking helplessly to Cooper whose expression had hardened during her outburst. He had physically stepped back half way through and became unreadable. Even to those who knew him best; he excused himself in a barely audible voice and followed the young agent outside. Abandoning the other three to their confusion and own devices. The elder woman attempted to draw the two men's attention from the scene unraveling just out side the thankfully sound proof room. Only Prophet seemed to rise to the bait, joining in her pointless conversation.

Mick maintained his covert visual over Gina. Watching, worried and putting his faith in Coop to help her, because this time it couldn't be him.

* * *

"What's going on?" His deep voice asked, the soft tones resonating through the otherwise empty gym.

"I mean suppose he's using her disfigurement. A disfigurement that he caused, to imprison her."

Her own voice had lost of it's fight. She simply sounded broken. It hurt him to hear her this way again, but he had a job to do and so did she. Both of the victims needed them. "Right so we'll find her, we'll free her. And, we'll bring him to justice."

"But that's just it. I mean… okay, so we arrest him and, and his hell is over. We've put him out of his misery, But hers? Hers is forever Coop."

"They're both under a cloak of darkness Gina, both of them."

Her expression steeled, "Sam your amazing ability to have empathy for these guys is what makes you so good at catching them. But I'm not like you. I, I... I don't, I don't think everyone has light. I think some people is born into darkness just as much as I believe in straight up good and straight up evil."

"And who taught you that?"

"My parents, my Mother…"

"Yeah," Coop half laughed, pressing her for more than a very inaccurate summary.

She scowled at gym floor before turning to face him. "Fine. My Father."

"Exactly. I've been having this argument with him for twenty years, you know it and now you sound just like him." He waited, weighing up the need for his next point. He never wanted to hurt her, but she needed to know. "There's something else. Your father's angry at me for offering you this job in this first place. So don't make me wish I didn't."

Unconsciously her hands raised and slammed down on the handrail in defeat. "Right, so now I'm a disappointment for you too."

"Of course not. And you won't be." Coop amended, rushing the words at the uncomfortable thought. "I just need you too respect my methods. I can be challenged as your mentor or your teacher. Even as your friend, but not as your father. Are we clear on that?"

"Yeah," She was still hurt, still angry, but her mind understood. "We're clear."

"Good. Let's get to work." He held the door for her, but hesitated in following her in. Taking the time to distance his thoughts from Gina and back onto the case.

* * *

It didn't take long for things to start falling into place now his team was working in cohesion again. The big breakthrough in the next abduction was a unusual birthday cake of all things. Now as the headed towards the Unsub's home he could spare a few thoughts for the young woman in front. They didn't know what state the abductee or secondary victim would be in and he feared the worst. For all of the girls' sake he hoped his suspicions were unfounded.

He'd watched her grow up; of course he was a little protective of her. Although the definition of 'a little' would change between people. Sam had no wish to let that interfere on a job. He wouldn't say anything to her, Gina knew her limits and he had to trust that she respected them.

The whole team let out a sigh of relief as Mick and Prophet escorted the Unsub into a Police car. They'd arrived just in time to see the father attempt to anesthetize his daughter. Gina went straight to the girl in the blue mask as paramedics and Beth attended the other. Coop had another paramedic soon by their side.

Not that it would stay that way for long.

Gina spoke slow and calm, using her low voice as a crutch for the girl to lean on as she coaxed the girl to relax. Though she wasn't getting far, Kristianna's gaze kept darting anxiously around the crowded room. She was adamant that the mask shouldn't be removed as she struggled to believe her Dad's tyranny, "How could he do that to her? How could she live without her face?"

"Because you're his daughter..." Gina began, her voiced husky with regret. "And some Father's would do anything for their children. Take my hand, okay? Your okay… We're going to let the medic look at your face, okay?"

"No…"

"Everybody out." Coop commanded without the need shout.

She looked into the teen's eyes and still saw the faint trace of fear. "You too Coop," His expression alone told her that he wasn't happy about doing so, although Sam retreated nonetheless. He only moved far enough away to be hidden from the girl's sight. When he said that he didn't mind being challenged as her mentor, honestly, he didn't think she'd take him up on it so soon. But he wasn't about to let her face it alone. Hovering by the doorway Cooper waited, listening to the entire exchange.

"I'm going to leave you with the doctor…"

"No,"

"I'm…"

"Please stay," Kristianna begged, desperately clasping Gina's hand in her own. Drawing strength and comfort from the woman that embodied everything her father had denied existing in the outside world. "Don't let go of my hand."

Gina nodded her compliance, affirming it by squeezing the girl's trembling hand. Her voice lost the slight unsteadiness as she reassured her. Distracting her, holding her wide-eyed gaze until Kristianna tore her eyes away. Screwing them closed in shame and fear; she didn't want to see their look of disgust. Slowly she meet the Agent's face again. Completely disheartened by the stranger's look of admiration. How could she be beautiful? Why would her Daddy lie to her? Her thoughts turned to words as she tried to understand.

"…I want you to look in the mirror."

The request shocked her from her revere. "I can't, I…" She painfully looked away again. Staring at the curtains that had hidden the world from her. The lady's soft words made her trusting, curious even. Trepidation's aside she looked into the mirror, she couldn't believe it was her reflection. The scars had disappeared! Her hand fingered the imaginary lines that had once marked her skin. "How can this be... He told me I was ugly; that I was a monster, that I was disfigured, and no one could stand to look at me." Her voice wavered, disappointed and heartbroken at the realization that she'd been raised on lies. She could feel the tears building, but felt as if they would never fall. "Why would he do this?"

Gina wished she knew the answer to the girl's imploring question. "…Your Father loves you. But you were the mirror that he looked into everyday and what he saw of himself…" She tailed off to get her attention back as her shaky sobs had drawn her eyes away. "Was ugly. He stopped believing that anyone could love you, him. Even though you were the one who loved him the most. And everything he said about you. He was saying about himself. Remember that. Okay?" She let out a breathe when the girl nodded back.

Wordlessly they stood. Her urge to cry subsided. As Kristianna walked towards the solemn man, the medic's gentle hand on her back, she came to a decision. She gave him the mask. She neither wanted or needed it; the memories were enough.

Cooper studied the young woman before him now that everyone had left. Retracting the wall between his heart and his eyes. "Good work, I just learnt right now. That it's okay to push you harder."

"Because you didn't think I can handle this?" She asked, inspecting him just the same.

"Wisdom and knowledge come with, some degree of…" He searched for the word, "Grief. I guess there was some part of me that was trying to protect you from that, you know?"

"But as a parent protecting a child?" There was no animosity, just curiosity this time.

"No, as a fellow FBI Agent protecting another FBI Agent that I care deeply about."

A cheeky smirk played on her face that he hadn't seen for quite a while. She knew how to see straight through him. The FBI was synonymous with family for him. "As long as we're clear,"

It was start, and he took it. "D'You know how they train elephants for the circus? They um, tie these heavy chains around the babies' legs. No matter how hard they pull, they can't move. And then when they grow up, the handler starts to take the chains away. But the elephant's given up. All that handler has to do; is use a little string to control it. All it need was someone to say, 'You're strong. The chains are weak. You can set yourself free. Anytime you want.'"

His metaphor was beautiful and elegant. Gina could see his cryptic intent, but could not respond to it. She didn't need to though; the brief, soft expression she gave him as she exited let him know it was appreciated. He'd watched her grow up, yet she would continue to surprise him at every turn. Peering round the room one last time and followed her out.

* * *

The case closed tradition was continued at their local bar a few blocks down from the gym and opposite Cooper's apartment. The man in question also took the rare chance to join in. He and Gina were a few paces away from the others seated at the counter, having taken shelter in a small booth instead. The elder man nursed his drink as the blonde spoke un-animatedly to him.

It was strangely callous for the rest of the team to know that this conversation was happening right before them and yet were to know nothing of it. Glints of the team member they cared for had started surfacing since they had left the house. She'd gone as far as gently teasing Coop on the way home.

Prophet, out of good manners and brotherly respect, didn't feel the least bit tempted to pry if Coop was on it. His attention was firmly on Mick. The sniper, subconsciously or not, glanced over his shoulder intermittently as if to reassure himself that she was there. And it amused both Beth and him to no end. Even if Prophet could relate to the worry he felt at knowing she was potentially walking down the same path as five months ago.

"… Well, if he isn't love sick; I'd say he's lost his brain." Beth said, grimacing at her colleague's empathetic gaze.

"Oh ha, ha." Mick retorted with as much dryness as he could muster. He eyed Prophet suspiciously as he tried to discreetly bite back words. "You wanted to say something Grandpa?"

"Ya sure you can take it?"

"Sure he could take what?" Coop interjected, standing-unnoticed- behind the two men.

Both of the American's wore extremely guilty grins as they faced their boss. Feeling quite like they had as kids when their teachers had caught them gossiping in class. Although they remained unintimidated by the murderous look the Welshman was giving them. Not expecting to get an answer Sam dipped his head once in mock disbelief, raising his hand to stop his own curiosity. "You know what? I'm not even going to try. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Actually, I better go too. I want to beat you to work for once Sam." Beth said giving the man a semi-threatening look before shooting a contrastingly discrete one at Prophet.

"Did you want a lift back? I'll charge you half the rate of the cab," Prophet offered quickly. Having some idea as to what she wanted to accomplish, which was a lot more than what Sam did, his half smirk was therefore justified. "Your car's still in the shop isn't it?"

"Yes, why this country insists on delaying peoples lives by ordering mandatory inspections every 'x' number of Miles is beyond me… And thanks Simms."

All of the men rolled their eyes at her.

"See ya brother,"

"Don't fall asleep on the way home then Grandpa." Mick retorted, nodding his farewell to Coop and Beth as he watched them leave before returning his attention back onto the girl in the booth. Grabbing his drink he instinctually found himself walking towards her.


End file.
